


A Moment of Weakness: An Epilogue

by everyl1ttleth1ng



Series: FitzSimmons high school teacher/fake dating AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School Teacher AU, what happens after fake dating goes really well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyl1ttleth1ng/pseuds/everyl1ttleth1ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things turned out surprisingly nicely for Jemma Simmons, the high school teacher who found herself naming her handsome downstairs neighbour when her catty students asked her if she had a boyfriend.<br/>Things also turned out surprisingly nicely for Leo Fitz, the engineer who'd had a desperate crush on his upstairs neighbour but been too chicken to act on it until she asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend.</p>
<p>And now it's a new school year.</p>
<p>This was published on tumblr on Feb 6, 2016 because it had recently been super amazeballs SuperIrishBreakfastTea's birthday and she said she liked this funny old fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Weakness: An Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperIrishBreakfastTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperIrishBreakfastTea/gifts).



The new school year always filled Jemma with a level of excitement that stood in direct opposition to the deep-seated apathy of her returning students. That said, she had allowed herself a little sigh of dismay when she first sighted her roll for Senior Biology. It was quite the Who’s Who.

Tate Johnson, Jason Langford, Greg Bacewicz AND Rebecca Crawford and Nicole Marquez. 

_Great._

A shaft of sunlight streaming through the dusty staff-room window fell across her hand and a glowing rainbow of colour exploded across the class schedules and term calendars and school code reminders pinned haphazardly all over her noticeboard.

Jemma waggled her fingers, setting the lustrous colours dancing across the beige office walls and the cottage cheese stucco ceilings. She smiled indulgently at the memory of Fitz’s sudden obsession with colour, clarity, cut and carat weight, with brightness, fire and scintillation, with weight ratio, durability, polish and symmetry. If he hadn’t been so determined to find a stone that conveyed his love for her, he would have been thoroughly dull to talk to for a while there. But after she’d done some research into the ethics of diamond mining and encouraged him to think about antiques instead of new stones, that’s when the fun had really begun.

The pair of them had dressed up in whatever finery their early-career salaries could afford and sashayed through pretentious antique houses, now and again settling themselves in priceless chairs for a breather and drooling over mahogany library furniture the like of which they’d never afford.

At last they’d found the perfect ring – an art deco diamond number with an intricate filigree setting that seemed to light the central diamond from within.

The scientist in her duly noted an allotrope of carbon, a three dimensional arrangement of carbon atoms linked to each other by strong covalent bonds, a refractive index of 2.417 and a dispersive coefficient of 0.044. 

But the rest of her recalled the engagement ring being gently slid onto her trembling finger by an equally elevated Leo Fitz, melted at the memory of his stumbling but heartrending proposal and nearly swooned at the still fresh sensation of that first passionate kiss that had begun the rest of their lives together.

The light from her ring fell across the roll, and specifically the names that had pushed her into Fitz’s arms in the first place. 

She smiled.

Perhaps Senior Bio wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
